Salada Mista
by May Pattz
Summary: E se Bella Swan fosse uma lobisomem?E se apaixonasse por um vampiro,o que poderia acontecer com esse amor?E se seu primo lobisomem que ela tanto odeia viesse morar contigo? Brigas e muita paixão.
1. Chapter 1

**A Descoberta**

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, moro em Forks há um primeiros meses aqui foram bons,logo nos primeiro dia de aula me apaixonei por Mike Newton,como descrever aquele garoto: Loiro,popular,olhos azuis,inteligente e cavalheiro.

Os amigos que fiz em Forks High School são demais, Angela e Ben foram os primeiros que eu conheci foram muito simpáticos quando eu cheguei me identifiquei logo com Angela e viramos amigas desde então, nunca conseguem separar nós nem um minuto somos como irmãs. Eu só escondia um segredo dela, eu não era humana, eu era uma lobisomem. Leah minha mãe sempre me proibiu de ir em festas ou sair muito com humanos,pois tinha medo de que eu perdesse meu auto controle,pra mim não sair,não era um irmão Seth era o que mais sofria por não poder sair,Seth era um ano mais velho , tinha 18 anos e seu auto controle não era dos melhores, essa é a parte difícil de ser um lobisomem jovem.

Nosso problema era que não tínhamos paciência com a gracinha de humanos estúpidos,e quando perdemos o controle nos transformamos em lobos passava a maioria do meu tempo em casa no MSN conversando com Angela e algumas pessoas,que eram meus colegas de classe,mas amigos mesmo eu só tinha Angela e Ben eles eram tudo pra casa era tranquilo a não ser quando Embry meu pai brigava com meu irmão Seth,por ele fugir durante a noite a noite sem dar explicações.

Hoje vai ser o meu primeiro dia de aula depois das férias de verão, Angela iria vir me buscar pra irmos juntas e Seth iria também pegar uma carona, como ele era folgado. Quando desci para tomar café estavam todos sentados a mesa, como fazemos todo dia antes de ir para escola no caso eu e Seth,ou pra o trabalho, como mamãe e papai.

Tudo hoje parecia estranho começando pela expressão do meu irmão, que não era nada boa. Ele parecia nervoso?Irritado?Angustiado?Ansioso?Para Bella você não lê mentes, ele deve estar nervoso pra o primeiro dia de aula na faculdade, concerteza deve ser isso. Quando me sentei na cadeira ao lado do meu irmão ele me olhou como se pedisse ajuda, e depois começou atentar convencer meus pais a o deixarem ir a uma festa que seria essa noite, mas o esforço do meu irmão seria em vão. Pois, meus pais não iriam deixar ele ir numa festa cercada de humanos idiotas cheios de piadas estúpidas.

Logo depois que meu irmão percebeu que não teria chance, percebi que ele logo se encolheu ao meu lado, coisa boa não iria sair dali.

- Mãe, Pai preciso falar com vocês. - Disse Seth se encolhendo mais ainda.

- Se for sobre ir a está festa, está fora de cogitação é perigoso demais Seth. -disse minha mãe.

- Não, é sobre outro assunto, mas não fiquem bravos. – meu irmão parecia estar com muito medo da reação dos meus pais. - Eu me apaixonei por uma humana! – disse ele escondendo seu rosto.

- O que você falou Seth?Acho que não escutei! – Minha mãe falou com uma foz irritada, se dona Leah não fosse minha mãe eu já teria saído correndo daquele lugar. - Seth repita o que você falou mocinho, agora!

- Ele disse que se apaixonou por uma humana!- repetiu Embry quase gritando, cassetada como meu irmão pode ser tão burro se apaixonar por uma humana, francamente! – Leah, ele está brincando, não está? – meu pai perguntou para minha mãe.

- Não estou, não, eu gosto realmente dela mãe – disse Seth, caraca como meu irmão podia ser tão burro?

- Seth como você é burro! – não agüentei tive que falar isso na cara dele.

- Cala boca pirralha, ninguém te chamou na conversa! – ele falou, quando eu era pequena dei o apelido de bombinha pra meu irmão, ele é muito estressado, teimoso estúpido.

Quando eu ia voar no pescoço do meu irmão escutamos uma buzina animada, era Angela. Parei na porta quando eu vi que não era a única que queria matar Seth minha mãe também estava vermelha de raiva, eu tinha que fazer algo, mas o que?

Temendo o que podia acontecer, não pensei duas vezes e puxei meu irmão cozinha a fora, ele me olhou surpreso mais logo entendeu e não brigou já havíamos chegado na porta ,eu mandei um beijo para meus pais e caminhei para o carro de Angela,ela estava super de começar a dirigir Angela me abraçou.

- Belinha como eu senti sua falta Best!- disse Angela

-Também senti sua falta Angel!-disse para ela

-Vamos acabar com a melação, se não vou perder minha primeira aula na faculdade. - disse Seth. Como ele é folgado além de Angel lhe dar uma carona, pra sua bendita universidade ele ainda fica chiando, porque ele tinha que escolher uma universidade no caminho da minha escola?

-Nossa Seth seja mais educado, não foi culpa de Angel se você dormiu de bunda descoberta. - disse pra ele,eu e Angela começamos a gargalhar.

Deixamos o meu irmãozinho mal humorado e fomos para escola, estávamos super atrasadas então nem deu para conversarmos mais, eu fui pra minha aula e Angela pra a dela.

Quando entrei na sala senti um cheiro doce e gostoso, mas com o tempo o cheiro foi ficando enjoativo. Quem será esse mortal ,que possui esse cheiro estranho? Será que ele é um mortal?

* * *

(**N/A)Oi povão bonito!Mil desculpas se cometi algum erro,mais me dêem um desconto essa é minha primeira fic .Se quiserem que eu continue a fic me mandem Reviews,estou contando com vcs Bjus!Atooron vcs!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Pov

Eu definitivamente estou me sentindo um filét mignon no vidro do açougue, nós mal havíamos chegado do colégio e esses humanos já estavam pensando coisas obscenas a nosso respeito. As meninas dessa escola imaginavam eu,Emmett e Jasper sem camisa e os meninos daqui imaginavam Alice e Rosalie,bom eu prefiro não lembrar desses pensamentos.

Em meus 102 anos vivendo como vampiro, reparei que a cada dia os pensamentos dos mortais eram fúteis e materiais. Eu ainda me sentia incomodado com as pessoas me olhando como se eu fosse comida e nem que se passe mil anos irei me acostumar.

Por mais que eu tentasse não lembrar de minha natureza eu sabia que os humanos só me olhavam porque eu fui feito para atraí-los, tudo em mim os convida, minha voz, meu rosto e o meu cheiro. Mas eu precisaria de tão pouco para eles irem comigo,como se eles pudessem ser mais rápidos que eu,como se eles tivessem força para me enfrentar e era até engraçado imaginar eles lutando comigo.

Eu era um assassino, por mais que minha família e eu tentássemos não tomar sangue humano sempre havia uma parte de nós que nos levava até ele, nós gostamos de pensar que somos vegetarianos, pois não nós alimentamos de sangue humano e sim de animais. Nós nos comparamos com um humano que se alimenta só de tofú ,nos matem forte mais não completamente satisfeitos.

Hoje é meu primeiro dia depois de anos, décadas longe de Forks High School, agora estou estudando com os filhos de alunos que já estudei ou de pessoas que já vi. Que sorte a deles poder dormir todo dia,comer comida normal,ter um amor e ter filhos.

Meus pensamentos começaram a mudar quando eu senti aquele cheiro, não podia ser o que os lobos estariam fazendo em nossas terras. Como nossos piores inimigos podem estar aqui?Tenho que avisar Carlisle imediatamente!

Bella Pov

As aulas se passaram como flashes,quando vi já estávamos na hora do almoço,estava na fila do lanche quando vi meu irmão entrar correndo no colégio.

-Vamos Bella temos que ir!-disse ele me puxando pelos braços.

-O que aconteceu Seth?-perguntei.

-Eles voltaram!-disse ele enquanto corríamos para fora do colégio.

Não podia acreditar eles voltaram.

* * *

No próximo capítulo...

-Você de vê saber muitas coisas né lobinha?-falei para ela então de malicia.

-Coisas que não quero compartilhar com você sanguessuga idiota!-falei em alto e bom som.

* * *

N/a: Oi povão eu voltei a escrever salada mista, finalmente me veio à inspiração que precisava. Pretendo escrever mais,só que pra eu escrever necessito da ajuda de você.

Agradecimentos especiais para:N Jane e Dada Cullen.

* * *

Quer fazer uma criança feliz?**Aperte** o **botãozinho** **verde** sexy,deixe uma **review**,pode ser um **oi **ou o que achou **do capítulo**,**dicas **ou **perguntinhas**(**adoro **responde-las *-*).**Beijocas.**


End file.
